boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Under God's Power She Flourishes
"Under God's Power She Flourishes" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 23rd episode overall. It was written by co-executive producer Howard Korder and directed by Allen Coulter. It first aired on 4 December 2011. Plot Synopsis Jimmy Darmody takes refuge from his grief over the murder of his wife Angela in a drug and alcohol induced haze in a hotel in Princeton. Flashbacks to 1916 depict his time attending the university. His mother Gillian comes to visit him and he takes her to a social mixer where she meets Angela, then his girlfriend. Angela tells him that she is pregnant and he agrees to move in with her and offers a jokey proposal. He drinks heavily and when Gillian is manhandled by his teacher he beats the professor up. He then takes Gillian home and falls into bed with her; the mother and son commit incest. The next day Jimmy joins the army. While Jimmy is missing his bootlegging partners threaten Mickey Doyle into paying Jimmy out of his own profits. Doyle informs Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden of their plans to meet and divide the profits, offering to split the whole take with Van Alden but Van Alden declines the offer. Jimmy eventually returns to Atlantic City where Gillian is coolly arranging a funeral and planning their future as a family. He flies into a rage when she tells him that his son Tommy will forget Angela in a month. He tries to strangle Gillian but is stopped by The Commodore, his father. After a struggle Jimmy kills The Commodore and falls unconscious due to his injuries. He wakes to find Richard Harrow cleaning up the scene and drifts back to sleep. He is woken again by Gillian who has brought Tommy down for reassurance. She tells him that she wants to forget what he did and promises that things will get better. Nucky Thompson and his new attorney face multiple issues in attempting to defend against the federal investigation. Deputy Halloran and Van Alden are going to testify that Nucky ordered his brother, Sheriff Eli Thompson to murder Hans Schroeder. Eli has been offered a deal; testify against his brother and avoid the death penalty. Nucky’s servant gives them hope by telling them that Van Alden was witnessed murdering his partner by the congregation of the Shiloh Baptist Church. When Van Alden is about to be arrested he shoots a federal agent and escapes. Margaret Schroeder continues to blame her own sins for her daughter contracting polio. Her guilt drives her to argue with Nucky even as he plans to hand over his land investment to her out of fear of having it seized if he is convicted. The maid Katy uncovers Margaret’s affair with Nucky’s driver Owen Sleater. When Margaret is subpoenaed by the investigators she threatens to absolve herself through her testimony. She confronts Nucky about his involvement in her husband's death and he denies it. Nucky warns her not to act against him. Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First Appearances #Noel Pearson, Jimmy Darmody's literature teacher at Princeton. #Cal Widdecombe, Jimmy's roommate. Deaths #The Commodore Louis Kaestner - Stabbed by Jimmy Darmody. Production 660px|right Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Michael Pitt as James "Jimmy" Darmody #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Schroeder #Michael Shannon as Agent Nelson Van Alden #Shea Whigham as Sheriff Elias "Eli" Thompson #Aleksa Palladino as Angela Darmody #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore "Lucky" Luciano AKA Charlie #Paz de la Huerta as Lucille "Lucy" Danziger (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Albert "Chalky" White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Anthony Laciura as Edward "Eddie" Kessler (credit only) #with Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody #and Dabney Coleman as Commodore Louis Kaestner Guest Starring #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Julianne Nicholson as Esther Randolph #Michael Cumpsty as Father Brennan #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Gabriel Olds as Professor Noel Pearson Co-Starring 1. Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki 2. David Aaron Baker as Bill Fallon 3. Curt Bouril as Clifford Lathrop 4. Will Cart as Marten Sharpe 5. William Pierce Cravens as Cal Widdecombe 6. Ben Forster as Carruthers 7. Josie and Lucy Gallina as Emily Schroeder 8. Joseph Harrell as Sheriff's Deputy 2 9. Joel Hatch as Dr Edward Holt 10. Jeb Kreager as Army Recruiter 11. Heather Lind as Katy 12. Randall Newsome as Douglas Wallbridge 13. Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody 14. Franklin Ojeda Smith as Deacon Lemuel Cuffy 15. Dustin Olson as Sheriff's Deputy 1 16. Thomas Philip O'Neill as Dick Halsey 17. Patrick O'Neill as Tom 18. Julian Rozzell as Harlan 19. Christiane Seidel as Sigrid 20. Lucas Wells as LeBarron Music #Marion Harris - "Some Sweet Day" plays as Sigrid & Van Alden talk about Nelson's parents. #Christiane Seidel - "Den Lille Ole Med Paraplyen" sung by Sigrid while she and Van Alden discusses Nelson's parents. #Doug Gefvert - "Columbia, The Gem of the Ocean" plays while Jimmy impresses Mr. Pearson at the English literary class. #Stadio Group - "Old Nassau" plays while Jimmy meets Angela outside the mixer #Ehud Asherie - "Buffalo Rag" plays while Gillian flirts with students at the mixer, Angela tells Jimmy she's pregnant. #Zsuzsu Kollar - "Nocturne No. 15 in F minor" plays as Gillian flirts with students at the mixer, Angela tells Jimmy she's pregnant, Nucky wants to talk finances with Margaret but she won't listen. #Peerless Quartet - "The Bull-dog" plays as Jimmy beats Pearson to a pulp. #Walter Van Brunt - "I Left Her on the Beach at Honolulu" plays as Jimmy puts Gillian to bed. #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Kiss Me Again" plays as Jimmy wakes up and finds Gillian is gone. #St Vincent accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Make Believe" plays as Jimmy deals with tragic news(first song for Jimmy in present day) #Idil Biret - "Mazurka No. 41 in C-sharp minor" plays as Margarets tells Nucky she wants to testify. #Henry Burr & Albert Campbell - "Feather Your Nest" plays as Jimmy attacks Gillian and kills the Commodore. #Charles Adams - "Silver Threads Among the Gold" plays as Richard cleans up Jimmy's mess, Jimmy wakes up to Angela's voice. #St Vincent accompanied by Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - "Make Believe" played as end credits as Gillian takes Tommy up to bed. Marketing The preview for this episode was released on 27 November 2011 and aired immediately after the preceding episode "Georgia Peaches" aired on HBO. 660px|right Memorable Quotes Notes Category:Under God's Power She Flourishes